


Pretty girls, Books and Swords

by ineedmoresleepseriously



Category: Merlin (TV), My characters - Fandom, my own story, own story - Fandom
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Other, own story, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmoresleepseriously/pseuds/ineedmoresleepseriously
Summary: A small story set in Merlin's universe about Willow, the sheltered daughter of a noble with a secret, and Georgina (Georgie), a girl with a passion for sword fighting. Canon characters will make an appearance don't worry!
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Lesbians - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), wlw - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Pretty girls, Books and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what to call this, so I just went for three things I like ahaha (I'm big gay).  
> Hope you enjoy and if you have any better title suggestions, comment them!

He moved quickly, diving in, reaching for the vulnerable spot between her arms. To think that the simple movement ended a life. She looked down and touched the bright red stain that was steadily growing on her silken blouse. She stood there for a moment, mouth open in a silent ‘o’, before stumbling and hitting the ground with a thud.

Willow sat up abruptly, shaking. It had been months and yet the scene kept plaguing her, taunting her, telling her she could’ve done something, anything. Lying back down on her bed with a soft thump she sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. It was barely reaching dawn, the morning light just peaking through the curtains on the other side of the room, illuminating the huge bookshelf that sat opposite the bed.  
Willow got up and gently padded over to the shelf, her delicate nightdress swishing gently, and picked out a large red book, adorned with golden patterns along the sides and edges. The cover read ‘Magick and Why it is Banned’. She counted the pages until she found the number she was looking for. She opened the book to reveal a small box nestled in the centre of the book, a simple, ordinary box. Willow removed a necklace from the confines of the box and placed it around her neck. A beautiful rose-pink gem glistened against her golden skin, shiny and enticing. She snapped the box shut again and placed it back in its prison. 

After making sure the book was back in place, she sat on her bed and touched the necklace softly. It started to glow then, a shimmering rose gold, and Willow’s pulse started to rise. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing a deep gold. 

Georgie 

“That the best you can do?” Georgie wiped her brow and laughed at her brother who she had just beaten, very easily, at a sword fight.

“Not fair,” He moaned, “you’re older than me!” Georgie laughed and retrieved her sword. 

“Sucks to be you, Jax.” She stalked past him, pausing only to kick her brother in the shins. He grunted and ran after the triumphant girl, pushing her hard. Georgie gasped and quickly dropped the sword to break her fall. The sword clattered to the ground next to her as she fell to the ground with a thud. She heard a pop and felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm.

“What are you doing?” a gruff voice barked at the two siblings. Georgie cursed loudly and sat up, cradling her arm.

“We were playing and uh, she fell.” Jax fibbed. Georgie got up slowly and faced their father.

“Why do you have swords? Georgie, I told you not to play with swords, it isn’t ladylike.”

“Wha…what,” She stuttered, outraged, “He was playing with it too!” 

“He will make a fine knight one day but you, you , need to be more careful young lady. No man wants to marry a girl with battle scars.” He scowled, his bushy eyebrows almost blending in with his beard. Georgie made a face at the ground, still clutching her arm tightly.

“C’mon, Jax, go fetch a doctor to look at Georgina’s arm. You,” He frowned at Georgie, “go to your room until the doctor comes.”

Georgie glowered at her father's retreating back. Why couldn't she do something she enjoyed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update this!


End file.
